Silly Situations
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: —Vamos princesa Puckett; no estuvo tan mal— sonrió inocentemente el castaño, pasando su lengua por el borde de sus labios; provocando aun mas el enojo de la chica. —Eres hombre muerto Fredward Benson


**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero pronto será navidad y podre pedirlos aunque sea por un rato. Mientras eso sucede; Dan recapacita tu decisión y regresa el SEDDIE!

**Silly Situations**

Sam se encontraba de un lado de la barra de la cocina de los Shay; por la expresión en su rostro, mostraba ira inigualable y desmedida hacia el chico que tenía frente a ella, y si no fuera por que aquella barra los separa por pocos centímetros, para Freddie eso era suficiente para salvar su vida de aquel demonio de rulos rubios.

—¡Te lo advierto Benson, cuando te atrape, lamentaras haber hecho eso! — Amenazo la chica totalmente fuera de si; de verdad quería matarlo, y no de una manera rápida e indolora.

—Por favor Sam, no es para tanto; solo fue algo que hice por impulso y porque de verdad se me antojo, no tienes que matarme por algo tan tonto— Se excusaba el castaño, intentando a toda costa no reírse por aquella situación, o si no, su castigo seria mucho peor de lo que el espero desde el principio.

—No digas que fue algo tonto Freddie, y ahora el único impulso que deberías tener seria el correr por tu vida— seguía amenazando la chica

En este tipo de situaciones, en las que simple y sencillamente Freddie hacia enojar a la rubia, solo porque amaba esa expresión en su rostro, y era lo único que podía recibir de ella actualmente, tenia solo dos opciones importantes: Salvar su vida huyendo y ser alcanzado por la chica y terminar terriblemente torturado; o seguir con su cometido de hacerla enojar mucho mas, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones tenían un final doloroso para él, así que solo pudo optar por la mejor de las dos…

—Vamos princesa Puckett; no estuvo tan mal— sonrió inocentemente el castaño, pasando su lengua por el borde de sus labios; provocando aun mas el enojo de la chica.

—Eres hombre muerto Fredward Benson

Freddie no sabia si sentirse orgulloso con lo que había logrado, o simplemente estar petrificado ante esa amenaza de la rubia, sabia perfectamente que cuando ella utilizaba ese tono de voz solo indicaba una cosa; literalmente aquella chica lo mataría.

—Sam por favor, no tengo la culpa de que sea algo total y prohibidamente delicioso.

—Cuantas veces te advertí lo que sucedía si lo volvías a hacer, y pareciera que hable con la pared, o simplemente quieres morir de una manera no muy agradable.

—Créeme que con tal de ver esa linda expresión en tu rostro, volvería a hacerlo— susurro de una manera totalmente audible para la rubia, la cual no lo aguanto mas y se abalanzo sobre el chico.

Fue una lucha un poco difícil para la chica, ya que, aunque le molestara admitirlo, Freddie había hecho un buen trabajo con su cuerpo y sus reflejos, lo cual le dificulto atraparlo, y por si fuese peor, en el instante en que pudo alcanzarle, fue inevitable que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Ouch, creo que me rompiste algo— se quejo el chico quien, para su suerte se encontraba tirado y con una Sam muy furiosa encima de él.

—Eso espero Benson.

—Sam ya me he disculpado por eso, y créeme que no volverá a suceder sin tu consentimiento.

—Ja! Acaso piensas que te daré permiso de volver a hacerlo, estas demente.

En un momento en el que por ambos se encontraban forcejeando, entre las continuas disculpas por parte de Freddie, y los insultos y uno que otro golpe de Sam, la puerta del apartamento se abrió mostrando tras de si, a Carly cargada con bolsas de supermercado, apenas haciendo visible su vista al frente; dejando las bolsas en el suelo, y encontrando una escena de verdad aterradora.

—¡Te matare Benson!

—¡Ahhh! Por favor Sam

—¡Chicos que sucede aquí! Sam deja de golpear a Freddie— Grito escandalizada la chica castaña separando a sus dos amigos— Puedo saber que sucede con ustedes dos, por que quieres matar a Freddie, Sam

—El muy idiota se atrevió a…

—No exageres, solo fue algo sin importancia…— se aventuro a objetar el castaño, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia

—¡Sin importancia! ¡Nadie se come el tocino de mama y vive para contarlo!

—Oh por dios Freddie, eres tonto o que, sabes como es Sam respecto a su tocino! — Exclamo Carly dirigiéndose al susodicho, regañándolo como si hubiese hecho la peor broma del mundo.

—También tu Carly, yo no tengo la culpa que ese tocino sea prohibidamente delicioso— rebatió el castaño como si fuese algo totalmente serio.

—Eso no te permite comértelo sin mi consentimiento— dijo la rubia totalmente fastidiada ya de toda esa discusión.

—Arreglemos esto de una manera civilizada; Freddie, sabes perfectamente que es el favorito de Sam, así que, por toda esta semana le compraras tocino, están de acuerdo— Soluciono Carly, mirando a ambos chicos, quienes, sin poder admitirlo, esa propuesta era muy justa; y sin mas que debatir Sam y Freddie asintieron ligeramente, dando por hecho que se había arreglado ese pequeño problema. — Esta bien, ahora que se soluciono esto, iré a ayudarle a Spencer con las demás bolsas, así que espero que no intenten matarse.

La chica salió del departamento, no sin antes mirarlos severamente, advirtiéndoles con un simple vistazo que no pelearan más. Ambos chicos se encontraban en un silencio un poco incomodo, debido a que minutos antes, habían estado demasiado cerca uno del otro, y si hubiese sido otro momento o situación, quizás hubieras hecho algo muy lejano a su amistad.

—De verdad lo siento Sam, no debí comerme ese tocino— se disculpo el castaño mirándola.

—Cierto no debiste, pero no importa ya que toda esta semana compraras todo el tocino que mama quiera— Sonrió malvadamente la rubia, ya que perfectamente haría esa semana un infierno para Freddie.

Sin dejar de sonreír, volvió al sofá, donde minutos antes estaba sentada mirando televisión, sin quitar aquella sínica expresión en su rostro, Freddie solo podía pensar en todo lo que iba a sufrir en esa larga semana, así que por lo menos, debería sacar algo de provecho al ser torturado por aquel demonio de rulos dorados.

—Ya que voy a tener que comprarte todo el tocio que quieras, creo que por lo menos necesito algo a cambio— Exclamo el chico, sentándose a un lado de ella

—Ni lo pienses, no te daré ni un trozo de ese tocino, así que vete comprando el tuyo, o prefieres que te lastime de una forma que no te…

Sam no pudo terminar su frase, ya que de una manera un poco demente por parte de Freddie, se acercó demasiado a ella, además de que se atrevió a posar sus labios con los de ella en un beso muy tímido y temeroso, aunque solo duro un par de segundos, para el castaño fue algo muy significativo, ya que extrañaba esa sensación de bienestar cada vez que la besaba, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era la reacción de la chica, así que solo se limito a mirarla temerosamente.

—Comienza a correr—Dijo la chica en voz baja, aun tenia a Freddie a escasos milímetros, y le estaba dando la oportunidad de correr.

—Sam por favor, no exageres, solo fue un beso no tienes por qué…

—¡Te matare Benson! — Grito con furia, comenzando nuevamente a correr por toda la sala y la cocina, persiguiendo al chico, quien tuvo que volver a suplicar por su vida.

Tal vez, podía comerse el tocino y salir casi ileso de ese problema, pero besas a la Princesa Puckett, no podía contar con salir ileso de aquello, pero no importaba, con tal de obtener un beso de ella.


End file.
